


One Thousand and One

by Naria_Nexis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Tablet, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Nexis/pseuds/Naria_Nexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One thousand and one" Castiel mumbled as he slid the dagger out of Dean's chest and his body slid to the floor. He was about to leave, to take the tablet to Naomi, but he stopped before he picked it up, and glanced at Dean's body. What had he done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thousand and One

"One thousand and one" Castiel mumbled as he slid the dagger out of Dean's chest and his body slid to the floor. He was about to leave, to take the tablet to Naomi, but he stopped before he picked it up, and glanced at Dean's body. What had he done? "Cas?" Sam's voice came from the arch, "Where's dean?" Castiel looked at Sam, not wanting to say what he had done,"I have to go now Sam" "Kill him too, Castiel" Naomi commanded. Sam's eyes drifted to the body on the floor, "Cas, tell me that's not..." Castiel lunged at Sam and he barely dodged, luckily he had an angel dagger with him and he pulled it out, "Cas! Please tell me that," Sam pointed at deans limp body, "Wasn't you." "I am responsible for his death, Sam." Castiel, just like Sam, couldn't believe he was saying this. "But...Cas, we trusted you." The pleading in Sams voice.... "Sorry to break up this little lovers quarrel, but the angel tablet" Crowley held out his hand, "give it to me, moose." Fortunately Sam has picked it up, "Sorry Crowley, but like the demon tablet" Sam looked at Cas with so much sorrow in his eyes, "This is going to Kevin, where he'll translate it and if need be....we'll use it." "I said kill him before he or Crowley gets the tablet!" Naomi screamed as she slammed her fist onto the desk. "Give it to me Sam." Castiel held out his hand, "I do not want to hurt you." "What, like you hurt dean!?" Sam shouted back and Castiel's hand dropped, crowley glanced at the body lying on the floor, "If you would rather joining your brother, I'd be happy I oblige" Crowley sneered "as long as I get the angel tablet." "The angel tablet won't be in the hand of a demon." Sam looked at Crowley, then glanced at Castiel and said, "Or an angel." "Well, if your thinking about using the tablet, why don't I just help you?" Crowley gave a short smile in Cas's direction. "Sam, don't use the tablet" Castiel wasn't sure, but part of him wanted Sam to use the tablet. "And why not Cas?! Give me one good reason." Castiel looked at Sam for a moment, "Give it to me or I will have to kill you." Why had he said this? Was it Naomi taking over again? Was he going to have to kill Sam like he had killed dean? "Try" Sam lifted his angel blade to Castiel. "As much as I'd love to stay and watch, how about Sam gives me the tablet, I take it to Kevin, and we use it, seems fair, wouldn't you say, Cas?" The menace in his voice when he said Cas made Castiel want to shudder , but for some reason he had no control over his body, he was like a puppet on strings. Wait, Castiel could feel control, was Naomi losing him? Or was he reacting to the angel tablet? "Sam, I killed Dean and I'm sorry but there's no time, give me the angel tablet." Sam didn't seem to buy it, "Before I accidentally hurt you" that got Sam's, and Crowley's, attention. " I don't know how but Naomi is forcing me to do these things, I think I can cast her out, but I need the angel tablet to do so, please Sam." Sam wavered, "So this Naomi, she made you kill dean?" No more control. "No questions, give me the tablet." "Cas, how can I trust you? What if your lying to me and Naomi is controling you right now?" "Good point moose. At least we all know no one is controlling me, so why don't I take the angel tablet?" "Just because your not being controlled doesn't mean you have good motives" Sam was cornered and Castiel knew it, so did Crowley, but Sam really thought he could get out. Castiel felt bad for Sam, he was family, but so was dean so..."Sam, I don't want to hurt you" again, Castiel's voice said he was painfully deciding something. "I'm sorry Sam, but if it has to end this way." The blade slid out of Castiel's sleeve, and plunged into Sam's stomach. Blood fell from Sam's lips and he fell to his knees. He grasped Castiel's sleeve and said through the blood. "We...trusted....you!" The hate in Sam's eyes was to much for Castiel and he twisted the blade, and Sam's face contorted in pain and his grasp slipped from Castiel's arm. Sam's body fell to the floor with a thunk. What had he done? Castiel couldn't believe it, had he just killed his only true family? "Sam?"no movement from the younger Winchester, "Sam?" Castiel's knees buckled and he crumpled to his knees, he quickly crawled to where Sam let and turned him over. Was that a pulse? Could Castiel save him? He had to try, but he stood up, slipped the tablet from Sam's still warm clutch, and left. But he didn't go to heaven, to give the tablet to Naomi. Castiel needed to leave, needed to keep the tablet, and himself, from Naomi. He quickly paid for a ticket and hopped into the bus. He took a window seat and was looking out of it. _It's been nice_ , he thought, _goodbye stranger_.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do that?  
> I just killed them both!!  
> where did that even come from!?!


End file.
